This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Propshaft assemblies for cars and trucks typically are employed to transmit rotary power from an input device, such as a transmission or a transfer case, to an output device, such as an axle assembly. Commercial propshaft assemblies typically comprise a propshaft tube that is welded on one or more ends to a weld yoke. A common welding process for coupling the weld yoke(s) to the propshaft tube is friction welding. We have noted that it can be challenging to achieve sufficient weld strength when using relatively thin-walled tubing for the propshaft tube.